Fairy Princess
by Clear Chronic Depression
Summary: What happens when you take a Fairy Princess, a mortal prince, plus a quest, and mix them up? Love, duh!
1. Default Chapter

**Fairy Princess**

**My mother had cried, and cried, and cried. I was only four at the time, but I could tell something was terribly wrong. Flash-Back: "Mommy?" I had asked, touching her face with my chubby hand, "Mommy?" She had stood, and picked me up. She carried me to a willow tree; spoke the words "Abuvo Alandi Osho Mykira" And the tree bark curved, showing a door. My mother, Lily, had carried me inside, climbing a staircase, and pushed open another door. She let me go, took my hand, and led me inside. There was a fancy looking cluster if people, some on thrones, some bowing. My mother had spoken more words. I was told that two very regal-looking people that I had seen were the famous Fairy King Arthur, and the famous Fairy Queen Myra. My mother turned to me. 'Sweet, I must leave you," She had said, "I'm a Fairy, and you're a Fairy. But I will die in one hour, due to a disease I need you, when you're older, to find a cure for, and you'll be the Fairy Princess! Isn't that exciting? But you'll have to go by the name Ebony, okay? Bye, sweet!" She kissed me and left. I remembered crying. End of Flash-Back: Now I was a Fairy Princess. My name is Princess Ebony Margaret Whiteman. I have long Auburn hair that's waist-length, and Emerald green eyes. I am five feet, seven inches. I'm sixteen. Anyway, no one besides my mother Queen Myra, and my father, King Arthur, knew I wasn't their child. I had forgotten my real mother, and I never knew my real father. But, on to my story: I walked outside, my royal purple dress swooshing, my hair blowing. The entrance to Fairy World was a tree, and I often enjoyed watching the mortals try and figure their world out. I spied on the Royal family of Frell, the town outside Fairy World. Queen Ella and my mother were both the nicest people I know. Both were fair, witty, and intelligent, as well as beautiful. No wonder, they were cousins. Oddly enough, they were twin cousins…I have no idea how that is, so don't ask me! King Charmont and father were both brave, smart, surprising, and, twins… (A/N: I now Char doesn't have a brother…But in my story he does) I had a brother, (A/N: Myra and Arthur's child!) named Draco. Draco was very much like Christopher, Ella and Charmont's child. Both were hot, (But I don't like my brother in that way!) smart, funny and charming. Funny, but Draco looked like my twin. Although he was seventeen. Christopher had short brown curly hair and bright blue eyes. He was five feet, nine inches, and, although I had never met him, only watched (Or rather spied on) him, he looked to be a nice young man, around the age of eighteen. Anyway, I wandered farther into the forest. And farther, and farther. I suddenly heard screams, and I spun around, panicking horribly. I heard the swoosh of steel, and the hilt of a sword was brought down upon my head. And then all I saw was blackness. **

**Note: This is in the Ella Enchanted Section, however, it's only related to Ella Enchanted because of small details (Or big, you choose) and please, do not insult me or my work. Thank You.**


	2. Chapter Two: A Hot KidNapper!

Chapter Two: A Hot Kid-Napper!

I woke at early dawn, apparently. I sat up, my hair sticking up all over the place. I rubbed my eyes, and blinked. Standing in front of me was a…teen? A very hot one, at that. He looked to be around seventeen. He had short, black, curly hair and the greenest eyes I've ever seen. He was wearing jeans, (A/N: As to the jeans, Ella set a new trend. To get a superb image of the teen, imagine Char but with black hair) a T-shirt, and a sword was buckled on his hip. He smirked. "Bout time you came around, I was starting to think I actually killed you" He laughed. It wasn't a ridiculing laugh, more of a laugh a good joke. (A/N: Sound familiar?) "Ha-ha, you've had your fun, now help me get up! My butts falling asleep!" He walked over. "For a princess, you aren't exactly glorious." He held out his hand, and I took it. I started to stand, but tripped half-way up and I fell straight into his arms, like we were embracing. "Yeah, that's true. And I'm also clumsy. Now will you mind answering my questions?" I stood up straight and walked over to a tree stump. I sat down, crossing my legs as I did so. "Okay, what do you want to know?" He sat next to me. "Who are you?" I picked up a stick and drew in the dirt. "Josh Maxima and you are?" "Wait a second, are you a fairy?" I looked up. "Yeah, I'm Prince. I'm Prince of Melba. A neighboring Fairy community' He added, seeing my puzzled look. "I'm Ebony Margaret Whiteman. I'm Fairy Princess of Fairy World. Why did you almost kill me?" I stood up and stretched. Josh looked ashamed. "Sorry, I was fighting Fairy Bandits and I turned and thought you were one." He stood up too.

A/N: Hello, Greeniegurl101 here! If you like my work, please review and check out my other fics: A Pre-Teen Witches Life (Harry Potter Section) Silent Love (Ella Enchanted Section) The Four Ones (Harry Potter Section) Perfection Isn't Perfect (Ella Enchanted Section) and of course, Fairy Princess. Every fic will be updated three times a week, so check back for more chapters! Please R/R!


End file.
